


You can have more than one first kiss.

by TelekineticIssue



Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Some uhhh fade to black here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelekineticIssue/pseuds/TelekineticIssue
Summary: Not THE first kiss, just one of them.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	You can have more than one first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr (@butch-lin-beifong) after being written at like midnight with pretty much no editing.  
> This one wasn't a request; I just wanted to write it.
> 
> Lin and Kya are in their 40s in this one. I just...imagine Lin with silver streaks in her hair. So pretty.

You can have more than one first kiss.

Kya knew this well; her travels had brought her to first kisses many times, with many women across the world, but one in particular always stayed in some part of her mind. It wasn’t the stunningly beautiful Fire Nation girl she’d met, nor the woman who’d offered her a room in exchange for some farm work out in the eastern Earth Kingdom.

It was a first kiss she hadn’t experienced yet.

She’d thought about it probably hundreds of time, hundreds of ways. Soft at first, then increasing in passion, or a sudden and aggressive pull on the front of her dress to bring their lips crashing together, or something shy and sweet and hesitant. But each time the woman she pulled away from in these daydreams was the same: pale green eyes, left cheek striped with twin scars, black hair increasingly shot through with gray as the years passed but always immaculately pinned into place.

And now Lin Beifong was there, standing too close in the dim light of the bar, her eyes studiously avoiding Kya’s as a near imperceptible blush crawled up the back of her neck to her ears and over her cheeks. Kya’s hand didn’t move from the Chief’s waist as she leaned closer to her ear, practically purring in delight.

“You look so fucking gorgeous out of your uniform, Lin.”

“I—Kya?”

“I know you only treat yourself on your birthday. What if I treat you myself?”

Lin gulped. She hadn’t even bought a drink yet, for the Spirit’s sake, and she felt more lightheaded than she had on her twenty-first birthday. Something about the way Kya’s dress highlighted her figure or the way she had pressed up against Lin or the hand Kya hadn’t yet removed but instead slid lower onto Lin’s thigh was scrambling every thought in Lin’s head except _Spirits, I want to kiss her so much._

So she raised her own hand to Kya’s cheek, drawing their faces together, silently asking permission.

Kya closed the last few inches of distance between them, and Lin tasted some fruity nonsense drink on her before her mind entered standby and all she could do was drink in the sensation of Kya’s lips on her own.

Lin wasn’t sure if it was her or Kya who had made the desperate little sound, maybe both of them, but suddenly they were broken apart and Kya’s hand was gripped tightly in hers as they stumbled back to the street and Lin’s sleek little motorcycle. It purred just as seductively as Kya when Lin turned the key, Kya settling behind her and wrapping her arms tightly around Lin, her hands wandering slightly before Lin slapped one.

“I need to drive,” she muttered. “When we get to my place.”

“Fine,” Kya pouted, instead opting to bury her face in Lin’s neck, kissing the exposed skin softly and risking a bite or two when they were stopped at red lights. Lin stiffened each time Kya’s teeth brushed her skin, a frustrated groan trapped behind her lips as Kya nipped harder at the last light before the turn onto her street.

They’d barely made it into her apartment before Kya was grabbing her again, cupping Lin’s face in her hands and kissing her like she’d never found something so sweet in all her life. Lin found herself slipping and embraced the taller woman back, smiling against her lips.

“Kya, I,” she swallowed, “I’ve been wanting to do this for fucking years.”

“Spirits, Lin, you have no idea.” Kya let out a whimper when Lin’s grip tightened around her. “Me too.”

Later, exhausted and satisfied and naked under Lin’s sheets, Kya trailed a lazy hand through Lin’s hair while the other woman curled closer into her embrace.

“Not such a bad turnout for a first kiss,” Kya murmured.

“Wasn’t either of our first,” Lin said back.

“No, but it was our first kiss. And first—“

“Don’t.”

Kya laughed lightly, a sound that made Lin’s heart soar, not that she’d admit it.

“All right, fine. Good night, Lin.”

“Night,” Lin replied softly. “I…this is…”

“I like this,” Kya finished for her.

“Yes. We could see where it goes?” Lin asked, a note of hope in her voice.

“I’d like that even more,” Kya said, pressing a final kiss to Lin’s forehead. “Now sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”


End file.
